DE 10 2004 019 466 A1 discloses a motor-driven actuator of the type described in the Technical Field section of this disclosure, in which an electronically commutated motor and a differential gear (i.e., a first gear stage) are integrated spatially and functionally into a load-bearing gear (i.e., a second gear stage).